Jessica and Lucius' Wedding Night
by anon1515
Summary: This is what happens after Jessica and Lucius return to the castle after the wedding.    This is extension of the Dream from Jessica Rules the Darkside.     Oneshot, Rated M for Lemons.


**Beth Fantaskey is the creator and owner of the Jessica series and I am only borrowing her character. **

_**"I WOULD HAVE**_ _taken you anywhere in the world, you know," my new husband teases, pulling me close. "We did not have to stay here, in our own home, on our wedding night!_"

_I smile at him. "I didn't want to travel. I just wanted to be here with you._

_He smiles, too, and kisses my throat, then says, "I have no objection to that, wife of mine. I would much rather carry you to our bedroom than drag suitcases around airports!_"

_I laugh—but a little nervously. I've waited for this moment for so long ... but suddenly I'm also keenly aware of my inexperience._

_Lucius is experienced._

_It shows in the way he shrugs out of his jacket without stopping the gentle, insistent brush of his lips against my throat._ _And a second later, he undoes his cufflinks behind my back, so I hear them clatter to the floor._

_I don't even know how cufflinks work. Am I supposed to help him? Undress myself?_

_Of course, Lucius senses my tension, since I've gotten stiff in his arms, and he says softly, "Do not be nervous. I love you._"

"_I love you, too." I pull back slightly and reach for his bow tie, yanking on it—which does nothing but make us both practically fall over. I put my hand on his shoulder, trying to catch us. "I'm sorry. Shoot!_"

_I didn't mean to say that lame, juvenile half-curse or almost drag us into a heap on the floor. I'm embarrassed and ruining the most special night of my life..._

"_Let me, please." I expect Lucius to laugh at me, but he doesn't. And with one quick tug, the tie is undone and hanging around his neck. Then he kisses me, his lips hard but tender against mine, and shifts to whisper in my ear again, murmuring one of the sweetest things he's ever said to me. Words I'm sure I'll never forget, any more than I could ever forget his proposal or the vows we've just spoken._

"_Someday, Jessica," he says quietly, "you will stand before me in this very room, as we prepare for some function which we both dread, for we have been to so many in our years together, and you will smile and reach up to adjust my crooked tie, as you always do. And one of our children—perhaps our first son—will tug at your dress, demanding our attention. Then I will kiss you, and reach down to lift our child, thinking,_ How did I come to be so happy?"

_I love this little story. The warrior prince I've married has imagined this scene of a family. The family_ we_ will create. He_ _sees us long after this first night, together and happy and familiar with each other, but still thrilled, like we'll always be..._

_And suddenly, I'm not nervous at all. "And if we only have daughters?" I tease him, because I know that his comment about a son wasn't just offhand or a joke. He's been raised to believe that having a male heir is incredibly important._

_I wrap my arms around his waist, feeling his crisp white shirt under my fingers. I've had dreams, too, of having his children—someday. I'm only eighteen, and I've never told anybody_ that. _But I do think about it sometimes. "And if we only have girls, what then, Prince Lucius?" I ask again, laughing._

_He grins and presses his mouth closer to my ear—and my body closer to his, so I can feel all of the power, the good tension building in him, because although we're talking about our future, we're falling more and more under the spell of the present. "If we have only daughters, I will be the happiest vampire alive," he whispers. "For I have come to learn—from you—that a princess can be as powerful as a prince!_"

_Then he sweeps me off my feet for the second time that evening, and carries me to our bed, and I can't imagine why I was nervous for even a second ._

_Beth Fantaskey_

_Jessica Rules the Dark Side_

Lucius has a way of making me feel at ease. Washing away all doubt and confusion and worry that I was feeling.

After the initials confusion of trying to get his bow tie off, I had no problems with the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing each button, revealing more and more of his chest as I went. Once all of the buttons were undone, I opened his shirt and laid back and admired the beautifully sculptured chest, I tentatively, reached out and traced a finger across each of pecs and then down his stomach.

At the feel of my touch Lucius leaned his head back and sighed.

Every place I touched sent tingles through my fingers all the way through my body.

Lucius pulled be to him and started kissing me, softly at first and then more passionate, he nipped at my bottom lip and then gently licked, asking me to open up and to let his tongue explore my mouth. I have spent hours laying in his arms kissing passionately, and feeling the grooves of his body since moving to Romania, but nothing before has ever made me feel like this.

He rolled over so that he was laying on his back, pulling me in my wedding dress on top and continued to kiss me, first with his hands in my hairs, gently tugging, and then with them tracing circles down my neck and across my shoulders, He then reached the top of my dress and tugged on the zipper, slowly easing it down my back, I could feel the coldness of the room on my exposed skin, but it didn't matter, all I could think was that there were to many layers between us and I needed to feel his skin on my skin.

Gently he eased me on to the bed so that I was laying on my back and he rolled to his side, he dropped sweet little kisses on my lips and along my jaw line, until he gently took my earlobe between his teeth and tugged gentle. I let out a breathless "Lucius" as he went, He continued down my neck to the place where, he drinks from me and I arch up to meet his mouth, waiting, expecting to feel the small sting of the puncture of the fangs on my throat, and then the ecstasy of feeling him take my life force in side, instead I just feel his hot breath and it sends shivers through out my body, again I moan "Lucius". He lets out a laugh and whispers in my ear so that his breath is on my neck "Not yet my love, all in good time."

He continues down my body and gently tugging my dress down until it is pooled around my waist, leaving me laying there in just my bra, he send a trail of kisses down my chest and between my boobs, all the while using his hands to caress each of my boobs through he lacy fabric of the strapless bra that Mindy had gotten me for this exact night. His fingers move the clasp of the bra that is positioned at the front of m y body and he gently pulls the cups away, exposing my naked boobs to the room. With the chill that is in the my nipple immediately begin to harden, Lucius, swallows hard while taking in my naked torso, and mumbles something in Romanian. He then looks me in the eyes and says "You are the most beautiful creature on the planet Princess Vladescu, I am so glad that you are mine. Every day until the end of my existence, I am going to worship you." And with that he dipped his head, and snaked out his tongue using it playfully trace circles around each of my nipples, careful not to come in contact with them. It was heaven and hell all rolled together, there was a fire building in me that needed release and Lucius knew this but he was toying with me letting the fire build and build keeping me on edge while I begged him not to stop. He then moved his hand to my left boob and gently massaged it tacking my now erect nipple between his thumb and for finger rolling it and gently tugging it, while his lips and teeth did the same to my other boob. I couldn't help but arm my back pushing my chest up thrusting my boob further into his mouth. The feelings flowing through me making me lose control as I started to moan in time with the movements of Lucius' mouth on my nipple, soon he swapped boobs and continued the assault, while if held his head.

I didn't think that anything could make me feel like this, then I felt him moving his way further down my body, until he came to my waist where he started to gently tug on my dress to move it further down my body, reflexively it pushed my hips forward moving my butt of the bed to give him better access to get the dress down. And I could feel the material of the dress slide over my hips and down my legs to pool in a mess on the floor at my feet. Lucius then lean back kneeling on the bed at the bottom of my body, with me laying there in the almost see though panties and garter belt that held up the thigh high stockings that I wore under my dress, again a gift from Mindy who want to make sure that this night was perfect.

"Perfect, just Perfect" Lucius told me as he made his way back up my body, covering it with his own until our lips met in a fevered and passion kiss, our lounges dancing gracefully in each other mouth as we explore, ever millimeter of each other mouths, hands moving all of our bodying, wanting to know every inch by feel.

I let my hands slide down the planes of his back and gently cup his the checks of his butt over his pants, thrusting my hips up to meet his as pull him closer to me, and take a deep breath as if really fee for the first time the effect that I am having on his body. I slowly begin to grind my body against his as we continue to kiss, and he starts to match my movements groaning into my mouth.

I try to reach around the front of his body to undo his trousers but find that there is no space between our bodies, so I wrap my legs around his waist and flip is that he is laying on his back and I am straddling his waist with my body on top of him. I pull back from our kiss and slowly lick my way down his neck, pausing at that part where the pulse beats close to the skin, without realizing it, my fangs are released and I am overwhelmed with the need to bit, to drink from the man that I love. Lucius gently lifts my head up before I can bite him and says "Not yet Antanasia, Trust me you will know when the time comes and it will be like nothing we have ever experienced before."

I nod and continue my assault on his body until I get to the top of his pants. I can feel his manhood straining against the material at his groin begging to get free. I look up in to Lucius' eyes while I undo the button on his trousers and slowly pull down the zipper, I slide his pants down and when they have been removed from his body, I throw them to side, my eyes never leaving his I position myself between his legs and rub is penis through the material of his boxer shorts.

Lucius lets out a breathless "Antanasia, you are driving me insane"

He words egg me on. And I hook my fingers into the hem of his boxer shorts and tug. Removing the boxers releases his penis and I gasp at the size of it. It's not like I have seen one in real life I mean I have seen them in magazines and things but they never look like this. I was in awe of the sight before me and also a little scared. I have never had sex and I have been told that it hurts for the first time. But seeing his penis in front of me, I was wondering how this was going to fit inside of me and how much this would hurt me.

He must of seen the panic in my eyes as he pulled me up his body and kissed me sweetly and stroked my hair he reassures me "Antanasia, don't look so worried, we don't have to do anything that you don't want or are not ready for. I love you and we have all of eternity to be together"

"I want to, it's just that I am a little nervous that all. I love you and I want all of you tonight. I want you for all of eternity and it starts tonight."

I don't give him a chance to say anything else as I kiss him showing him how much I want him. I then trail kisses across the scar on his jaw, I nibble his ear and then whisper "I want you, I want you tonight."

I then continued my path of kisses down his body. Copying the attention to the his nipples that he did to mine.

I them continued my path further down. I then look up to him, and then kissed the top of his penis. He let out a loud moan which encouraged me to continue. I then took him in my mouth bobbing up and down to take as much of him as I could, I could hear Lucius breath heavier, and it felt as if he was getting harder in my mouth. I continued my actions, cupping is balls in my hands fondling the just like I read about in Mindy's Cosmo.

"Antanasia, That is feels so good, but if we want this night to continue, then I need you to stop."

I release him form my mouth, and crawl back up his body, not sure what next? I mean I know what was going to happen but my inexperienced kick in and I froze, hoping that he would take the lead.

And he did, he kissed me deeply, and I opened my mouth to accept his tongue. I let him roll us over, and let him take control, his hands roved my body and then he pulled away.

He started kissing down my body, "Lucius now your killing me. I need you, all of you now."

"I want you to Antanasia, but I need you to make sure that you are ready for me to enter you my Love. I don't want to hurt you any more than it is going to."

He then moved down my body and paused before he made his next move, first he unclips the garter belt from the stocking on my left leg and rolls it down my leg and pulls it off my foot. He kisses his way back up my thigh and repeats this with my right leg. He slides my barely there underwear down my legs Leaving my garter belt on and then dips his head down between my legs slides his tongue along my slit. He looks up at me surprised at how wet I am down there "Oh Jessica".

I am taken back, this is the first time since we go engage that he has called me Jessica, I like it, it's like there is a small part from my previous life that has been bought into this marriage.

I must have tensed up with the use of my American name, cause he looks at me with a concerned look in his eyes "You call me Jessica"

"I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you, but being here like this with you, it means so much to me, I always picture this with you when you were Jessica. I know that here you are Antanasia, but I fell in love with Jessica Packwood, girl who mucks stables and wears those ridiculous horse t-shirts. In here in this room you will always be Jessica to me, unless that causes you pain."

"No, I love it, I love that you fell in love with me while I was the only me that I knew, I grew up being Jessica Packwood, not know who Antanasia Dragomir. I love that you call me Jessica. I love you Luc."

I relaxed back down into the pillows and he smiled at my use of his American nickname. He leaned up and kissed me softly on the lips, his finger rubbing up and down my slit. Getting me wetter and wetter down there.

He then moved back down between my legs and liked up and down again, focusing on my clit he flicked his tongue over it and over again, them he licked down to my opening and started probing me with his tongue. He then started rubbing my clit with his finger. I could feel a tension building up in me, he then moved his tongue back up to my clit and he inserted on finger into my opening. Slowly moving it in and out. I started to move my hips in time with motion, the then inserted a second finger and started off slowly so that I could get use to the intrusion and I thrust my hips harder to him, to get him to speed up he did and I thought that I was going to explode. My moaning was getting louder.

He then inserted a third finger to stretch me out and get me ready for him. I started to pant and was ready to come when he stopped doing everything and come up to kiss me again.

He reached over to the draw beside the bed and pulled a small foil package out of the draw, he gently tore it open and then rolled the condom onto himself.

Once the condom was in place he laid back down, positioning himself between my legs he kissed me gently and said "Jess, this is going to hurt you, I am sorry and I wish this wasn't going to be painful, so I ask you again are you sure that you want this."

I reach out and pull him to me bucking my hips into his in response. He positions himself at my opening and slowly starts to insert himself into me, I let out a small yelp at the unexpected pain that I was feeling he whispers "I am sorry Jess, I will go slower"

"No please don't go slower. Please do it, Slower is worse"

With that Lucius push himself all the way into me so that our pelvis' are touching and he just holds himself there letting me get used to being filled with him, he then slowly withdraws and then pushes back in, this time there is no pain, just the most wonderful feeling there is. I wrap my legs around his waist opening myself up to Lucius.

He then starts to pump in and out of me faster and faster, we were both moaning in ecstasy I grip him tighter wrapping my arms around his shoulders pulling me closer to me.

"He nestles his head into the spot where the pulse beats closest to the skin and says "Now Jess, bite me now."

And I do, and he bites me and I have the most explosive Orgasm that I could ever imagine having.

Lucius collapses on me and we just lay like that trying to compose ourselves and come down from the orgasms that we have just shared.

He then rolls off me and turns away from me for a moment before pulling me to him. I rest my head on his chest and breath in our combined scents. I have never felt more alive than I did right now. But I bury my chest in is chest and don't look at him.

"Jess are you are okay" he sounds worried

Hiding a smile "No, I don't think I am" Worriedly, he lifts my chin to look at him, and I can't help but laugh at the expression on his face, "I am better than Okay, is definitely now number one in the top five moments of my life."

He laughs "what are the other 4 moments?"

"The day that you bought me the dress for the Harvest festival and we were standing in front of the mirror and you told me how Beautiful I looked, the night of my birthday when you finally admitted that you loved me and kissed me for the first time, The night in your study when you finally bit me, and then the night that you asked me to marry you. Even though I knew that we were going to get married your proposal was amazing."

"Those are my favorite moments to, just one other question though?" I look at him expectantly "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Mindy gave me a Cosmo article 75 ways to blow his mind."

"Well it definitely did blow my mind, so there is 74 more ways to blow my mind, I can't wait."

He kisses me and pulled me into his arms and that is how we fell to sleep.


End file.
